First XMas
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: First one shot fic of the anime. The couple is Mari Tsutsui and Tomoya Matsunaga. TxM. I know it's way too early for christmas fics but I wanted and needed to write it down and shared here. All before it's forgotten by me when the christmas holidays rolled around! Enjoy everyone. I'll maybe turn this into multi chapters with all the pairings. Unbetaed to. Humor. Friendship. Romance


First Christmas

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Rainbow Days or it's characters. Just this fan fiction, which is my first one shot of the anime.

With Christmas Eve in a few hours a young man was excited for the holiday. It would be his first Christmas with the one he was fallen in love with. Staring out the window as snow falls he awaited her phone call.

"Mari will love what I got for her." He tells his sister. She understood his feelings when preparing a nice gift for her own crush. It being her brother's best friend.

With his sister's help he was grateful. The thing was they weren't a couple like others. She would argue with the annoying red headed man whenever they were present. He promised her she'd fall in love with him.

He puts the special present for her in a small box when wrapping it up.

"Enjoy your time with your her, onii-chan." She says getting off the couch.

At home dinner was being prepared and Mari still hadn't called. In his pajamas forgetting he leaps off the couch running towards his room.

At Mari's house she was already dressed and being hounded by her best friend. The young girl consoling her. "You must be excited to see Matsunaga-san." She giggled.

"What makes you say that?" She asked sticking her tongue out sarcastically. She didn't mind spending the cheery cold holiday with him. She wanted to see what he'd planned for her.

"Well you're dressed for the occasion." She pointed out, "you're also a couple, aren't you yet?"

"If were a real couple or not, hasn't been confirmed by me yet." she says with a card in hand sighing.

Deeply inside the spiteful women was a nervous wreck. She wasn't sure why, knowing the guy was too happy just for a day with her, letting out a long sigh.

Anna lets out a chuckle getting off the couch.

"You should be heading out now."

"I know and you're going to be with the monkey right?" She knew the answer right away. They became a couple just months ago, remembering as she puts on her winter boots.

"I'll be out. Let me know what happens, Mari-chan."She waves when leaving out of the apartment.

Mari growled as she locked the door from behind her. Remembering where Tomoya lived she heads to the train station. As the snow falls down, she didn't like it very much.

She knew Tomoya was beginning to love it. Stuffing her hands inside her coat pocket while humming tunes.

Back at home he was finished with his shower. All dressed up in a nice red and black suit.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy dinner." She assures her older brother.

The handsome blued eyed man agreed when looking down his cellphone.

She should had been close by or called him least. Staring out the window with a cup of hot cocoa giving to him by Nozomi. She knew she'd be a little late due to the sudden falling snow.

"I hope Mari-chan makes it soon.." she says with a sad smile. Her brother could just nod giving her a sad smile right back.

An hour has passed as Mari gets out of the train station. She walked slowly to his place. Sighing she knew he'd be sad or upset for making it to his place late. It wasn't her fault the snow was falling that hard. Scratching back of her head she texts him letting him know she's just a block away.

While waiting for the hour to pass by Tomoya was in the living room watching holiday specials. His sister checks on him wondering if he was doing fine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am! I wish spit women least contact me." With that said his phone buzzes beside him.

With an excited yelp, he quickly calls her up.

"Are you close by?"

"Yes I am, and you didn't need to call me I just texted you."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to hear your voice." He smiles hearing the doorbell.

"I'm here now! Open up damnit!" She huffs hanging up standing in the front door. Nozomi had answered the door greeting her older friend.

"Welcome, come inside." She steps aside smiling at her.

She returns her smile with her own, as her eyes looked over Tomoya. All flustered she pulls herself close to his face. They both fall onto the floor. Mari annoyed gets off him. She hears her heart beating by looking at him, again.

The suit he wore looked good on him. She shook her head getting herself up. Tomoya reaches out his hand as she just slaps it away.

"This is too cute!" Nozomi giggles when snapping few pictures.

"I'm sorry about this." Nozomi bowed smiling warmly on the inside.

"We have dinner prepared. Make yourself at home." Tomoya says as soon as he got himself off the floor.

"Don't tell me that's a damn mistletoe?"

"Yes it is, Nozomi set it up this morning."

Sighing with relief he pulls her close to him caressing her face. Seeing how she was flustered he grins and smacks his own lips with her surprising ones.

The kiss came out of nowhere for Mari, but returns it sweetly nonetheless. After a quick kiss they pulled away from each other Nozomi applauding.

"Now we can eat dinner happily." She says walking into the dining area.

Mari blushes pushing the happy go lucky Tomoya out of the way

"Happy holidays, Mari-chan."

"Yeah yeah! Let's just get this over with." saying annoyingly walking into the dining room as well.

She joined the holiday festivities with a huge grin throughout the night. Nozomi was happy as well having her crush come over for the beautiful Christmas dinner amongst the four friends.

The end.

How was it? If any mistakes please let me know, eh?

Leave good reviews :3


End file.
